A Little Bit In Love
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Neville is always there, even when Harry isn't sure he wants him there. For Grace.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges listed at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 1028**

 _Written for Grace, for 2017 GGE - Sorry it's so late love, but I hope you like it._

* * *

 **A Little Bit In Love**

* * *

"Is that blood? Actually, never mind, stupid question."

Harry jumped, surprised to find Neville standing at the bathroom door, watching him with sad eyes.

"I didn't realise anyone was still up," he murmured, covering his bruised torso quickly.

Neville shook his head, approaching Harry and lifting his shirt. "You should've gone to see Madam Pomfrey about these," he said, picking up the sponge Harry had been using to try and clean up his cuts. "She wouldn't say anything, you know?"

Harry flinched when the sponge touched one of the cuts on his back.

"I can't tell anyone," he murmured. "The only reason you know is because you're too bloody curious for your own good."

Neville snorted. "Pot, kettle."

Harry rolled his eyes, handing Neville the antiseptic cream when he held his hand out for it.

As much as Harry hated that Neville knew about what was happening to him at home, he couldn't help but be glad it was _Neville._ If the Weasleys, or heaven forbid, Hermione, found out, he'd be in for a world of hard questions and tears from the woman, and violence threats from the men.

Neville didn't ask questions very often, beyond the necessary, and he didn't push Harry to talk when he didn't want to.

"I don't want anyone flapping over me," Harry admitted after a moment, wincing again when Neville started in on one along his ribs. "You know what Ron and Hermione are like. They already worry too much."

"We don't need your permission to care about you, Harry," Neville replied quietly. "We all want to help you, if you'd let us."

"It's not… you help me, right? More people don't need to know."

"I only help you because you have no choice," Neville said, applying large plasters to the cut with a medical sticking charm.

After the first time he'd seen the state of Harry upon their return to Hogwarts, he'd put some effort into learning basic healing spells.

"You're a good friend," Harry mumbled, lowering his shirt when Neville gave him the go ahead. "Thank you."

Neville nodded, spelling away the remains of the first aid equipment. "Anytime," he replied quietly.

…

"Look at the state of you."

Harry looked up, smiling tiredly at his friend. "You were brilliant mate," he said quietly.

Neville shrugged, ever modest. "I did what I had to do. You… Harry I have no words. You're free."

"Yeah… not quite sure what to do with that," Harry admitted, shifting in the chair. Ron and Hermione had already gone to bed, both exhausted and grieving and craving oblivion for a while. Harry had thought to do the same, but he'd only got as far as the Gryffindor common room.

Neville nodded, then suddenly started chuckling. When Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly, he explained, "Sorry. I just… his face, when he realised you were alive. He stared at you like you'd grown tentacles or something."

Harry snorted. "Ah, he was entitled to be surprised, though. He did 'kill' me in the forest."

Neville blinked. "What?"

Nodding, Harry replied, "Hmm. Another killing curse, this time to the chest. Don't think I want to take my chances with a third if I'm honest."

Neville stared at him for a moment. "No. Can't imagine anyone would fancy taking a _third_ killing curse."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, before Harry shifted in his seat, gasping in pain.

"You haven't been to see Madam Pomfrey, have you?" Neville asked, rolling his eyes.

"She had more important injuries to take care of, Nev," Harry replied quietly. "I'm alright."

"Uh huh. Get your shirt off, Harry, let me have a look."

Harry laughed. "It's a really good job there's nobody here, you sounded far too comfortable with those words."

He did as he was bid, discarding his shirt to the side, and sat still while Neville tended his wounds. If he fell asleep while Neville's gentle fingers brushed over his skin carefully, neither of them mentioned it later.

…

"I heard about what happened. Are you okay?"

Harry stared at Neville for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened," Neville repeated. "And I also heard that nobody was coming with you and I didn't think you should be here alone."

"Always saving me," Harry murmured. He looked across the graveyard to where people were gathering at the church. "I don't think I should be here."

"They were your family. Even if they were shit at it."

Harry nodded, looking Neville over. "I didn't know you had a suit."

Rolling his eyes, Neville nudged Harry's shoulder. "Come on. Say goodbye, and we'll go and get a drink."

With a deep sigh, Harry offered Neville a small smile and a nod. "Probably the best idea you've ever had."

"I am known to have the occasional good idea," Neville replied easily, falling into step beside his friend.

Harry stopped him as they reached the church doors. "I don't say it enough, but I do appreciate you, Neville. You always seem to be looking after me."

"Somebody has too."

…

Harry didn't say anything. Neville had always been better at words, and honestly, Harry didn't think there were any words to say.

He walked into the family room of Saint Mungo's and wrapped his arms around his friend, and stayed there, letting Neville cry for the parents he never really knew.

…

"I'm a little bit in love with you."

Harry didn't reply, and Neville sighed, stroking the hand he was holding. Harry had been in the clinically white room for four days and hadn't moved a muscle. Neville had been beside him for the entire time.

"One day, maybe I'll work up the courage to tell you. I thought, when you and Ginny broke up, that I could, but I wimped out. If it was anyone else, they'd have realised years ago, but you're a bit oblivious mate."

Shaking his head, Neville lifted his other hand to brush away the hair from Harry's eyes. He wasn't expecting to find green eyes looking at him, with affection shining out.

…

"I'm a little bit in love with you, too."

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **Creativity Month** \- HarryNeville - Prompt 9. "Is that blood? Actually, never mind, stupid question."

 **Character Appreciation** \- 29. Gryffindor

 **Disney** \- C6, Ursula - Tentacles

 **Showtime** \- 9. Mister Cellophane - Neville Longbottom

 **Buttons, W3** \- Permission

 **Caffeine Awareness** \- 10. Cappuccino - 2 Characters Only.


End file.
